Scoobies in Hogwarts
by AineRose
Summary: When Voldemort starts to rise, only the scoobies can help!! PG-13 R
1. Off to Merry old England!

Title: Scoobies In Hogwarts  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, so that I can swear a bit  
  
Summary: Voldemort is rising, and that scoobies along with some help are the only ones that can help  
  
Pairings: W/? Ron/Hermione? Or Harry/ Hm  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Joss and JKR  
  
This is my first fanfic so please review. Tell me if I should continue. I've updated the first chapter because there was a few errors.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood at the foot of a very large, oak table, which took its place in the centre of a dark dungeon. Around the table were over 70 men and women, all bearing grave expressions on their faces. "It is settled" Dumbledore announced "The slayer and her friends will come to Hogwarts to work in the school and protect the students from Voldemort.  
  
Hundreds of miles away, in Sunnydale California, aka. The Hellmouth, the Scooby Gang Sat at the table in the Magic Box. Willow's recent attack on the world had made all the big demons out of Sunnydale and everything was quiet. To tell the truth, everyone was bored out of his or her minds. They couldn't get their minds off what Willow had revealed to them the day before. "Me and Tara-we weren't in love. We just needed each other for comfort. She was more of a friend and I depended on her. When she, she was s-shot, I lost it. I let the power and the darkness control me and I didn't think. God, I'm so sorry." She had cried until she ran out of tears and then she just sat there for hours and days, her expression blank. She was lost in her own guilty thoughts. At times, she felt an icy cold washing over her. It was at that time she couldn't touch or look at anything. She had gone cold turkey on magic and she had so much magic in her system that sometimes she couldn't stop it from coming out. Thing were known to turn invisible when she touched them. She waited anxiously for the magic to become controlled in her body.  
  
Spike had returned with a soul and was now doing an Angel-brooding in his crypt. And, on top of that, Buffy still didn't love him. Anya had gone back to England with Giles, to provide vengeance to the English female population. Dawn and Buffy were just doing their best to help everyone. Xander opened a book and stared at it, not actually reading it. Most demons had fled Sunnydale before the apocalypse and were cautious in returning. Suddenly, a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter on the book. Xander jumped a foot in the air and let out a girlish scream. Everyone was silent for a minute, until the whole room burst into laughter at Xander, who was turning a colour that would match willows hair. Buffy was laughing hysterically and Dawn had her face buried in Buffys shoulder, clutching her sides. It was a whole minute until they noticed the letter again and the apparently pissed off owl. Buff picked up the letter. It was quite heavy and the envelope was made of a yellowish parchment. The address was written as: The Scooby Gang, The table, The magic box Sunnydale CA, America  
  
Buffy opened the letter. The words were written in green ink on the same parchment. She began reading aloud. Dear Ms. B Summers, Ms. W Rosenburg and Mr. A Harris. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We, In the wizarding world are approaching a time of great danger. Voldemort has risen to almost full strength and we believe he will strike sometime soon. Therefore, we are in desperate need of your services. One of our students has already died and we believe Harry potter is in great need of protection, along with all the other students. We are would be pleased to give you teaching jobs in the castle, along with an old acquaintance of yours who has already accepted our offer. We are also delighted to inform you that, although she is not a witch, Dawn has been accepted into the school. If you choose to come there is a list of all the things that she will need. Also Rubeus Hagrid will meet you in London on the 26th of July to help you purchase the necessary items. Please reply as soon as possible. Warmest regards. Albus Dumbledore  
  
"The other piece of parchment contains a list of all the things that Dawn'll need at Hogwarts." Buffy informed them. There was a silence, which Xander broke. "So, let me get this straight. A complete stranger- who happens to be a wizard-is offering us a job teaching magic in his castle. In England? Cool!" "So we can go then?" Dawn asked hopefully. "I don't know if its safe, or a trick" Buffy said, confused. "Will, whaddya think?" Willow looked up. She looked worried. "Voldemort's rising" she whispered to herself. She looked up at Buffy. "We have to go" she told her urgently. Buffy was confused. "Huh? Will, who's his voldie guy. What's Hogwarts. What are you talking about? Willow retreated to the bookshelf and pulled out 2 books. ""Hogwarts: A History" and "the Rise and fall of the Dark Arts." They should explain it all. If Voldemort is really back then we're all in great danger." ***********************************************************  
A month later, they were at Kings cross-station. They had met Hagrid just days before and Dawn had taken an immediate shine to him. He thought she was great. Dawn had the thing in her that made her everyone's pet-Angel; Cordelia, Oz, Spike and Tara had all loved her. Hagrid had showed them around Diagon Alley. Gringotts, Ollivanders, and many other shops had been visited. Xander had bought Dawn a Tawny owl for her birthday and willow had bought her some wonderful magic books focusing on quidditch, which Hagrid had told her she must read about. She was entranced by the people and things she saw, and so was everyone else. Buffy found a store with beautiful weapons in it and Willow found rare books on demons and sent them to Giles. She still wasn't her old self but she was recovering well.  
They had stayed in the Leaky Cauldron until now-Sept. 1st. Hagrid had told them how to get onto platform 9 and ¾ but they were still nervous. Dawn thought she was going to be sick with anticipation. Buffy volunteered to go first and they watched in wonder as she ran straight through the wall. Dawn went next. She ran towards the wall and closed her eyes. She half-expected to run into the wall but it never happened. She opened her eyes and saw that she was standing on a platform. A red train stood before her, smoke billowing from it. Students milled around everywhere. Xander and Willow had come through now and their expressions were the same as Buffy's, who were standing beside her-amazement. "Whoa, this is SO cool" Xander muttered. They made their way to the train and a young boy with a prefect badge stopped them. "Are you the new professors" he asked meekly. Willow nodded. "Your compartment is near the front of the train." He eyed dawn "But the girl will have to stay with the other students." Dawn felt sick. she was gonna have to spend the whole journey away from the guys with a whole bunch of strangers. Willow put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Are you ok with that, Dawnie" she asked concerned. Dawn managed a small smile. "Sure, I'll be fine".  
  
She grabbed her trunk and headed into the Hogwarts Express. There was only one compartment free. There was a girl and 2 boys in there. They were conversing in low voices, very seriously. She cleared her throat. They looked up, startled. "Sorry, is there anyone sitting here. Everywhere else is full." They shook their heads. She sighed in relief and collapsed onto the seat. "I'm Dawn," she said to them. "I um, transferred from California." "I'm Harry," said a boy with dark hair and glasses. "And this is hermione and Ron." "Harry potter?!" she exclaimed. He looked a bit annoyed. "Erm, yeah." "Cool! Can I see your scar?" He pulled up his fringe to reveal a lightning- shaped scar. " That rocks. My sister has a scar on her neck from a vampire bite but it doesn't look half as cool as that." They stared at her. Ron looked deeply impressed. "You mean your sister was bitten by a vampire and survived." "Um, yeah" "Whoa". She giggled. Hermione spoke up. "You must be awfully good at magic to transfer here. What school were you in" "Oh, I'm not a witch! I'm a muggle-is that the word? - My sister and her friends are teaching here this year so I'll be attending the school. They aren't magic either. Well, except Willow but she doesn't really use it anymore and now I'm rambling and I'm gonna shut up now." Hermione gasped and then grinned. Ron smiled "Imagine what Malfoy's gonna be like! A muggle student, muggle professors." Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione frowned "I wonder, How many new professors is there gonna be this year. Dawn?" "Well there's my sister- Professor Summers, Will- professor Rosenberg, Professor Harris and some old friend of ours but we don't know who that is" Soon they were chatting like old friends. Harry & Ron told Dawn all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. When they had finished, Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face. "Dawn, can I ask you a question?" "OK" "How come you and your sister are here. I mean you're muggles and this is a wizarding school?" Dawn frowned slightly. How could she explain this? She didn't know if she was secret identity girl or not. Oh well. "Experience" she said with a shrug. Over the next hour, Dawn met Fred, George and Ginny. Willow visited her at about one o clock to tell them that there would be a delay. They were going to be very late and should probably get some rest. Dawn was worried about Willow. She was still very weak, emotionally and physically and Dawn doubted that going back to magic, even basic magic was wise. Ron looked out the window. "If hope there's no more bloody dementors this year." Harry and Hermione nodded. Dawn frowned and shrugged. She settled back onto her chair. They had only been in England for two days and she was still a bit jet lagged. Hermione looked at her, worried. "Are you okay Dawn" "Mmmm. Jet lag" she replied sleepily. With that, she fell asleep.  
Dawn met up with the gang and they travelled by boat to get to the castle. The castle was breathtaking. Ivy hung over their heads and the full moon cast a glow over the lake. Willow looked up. "Full moon" she muttered. Buffy, Xander & Dawn cast looks at each other. A stern-looking teacher met them at the steps of the castle. She brought them to a small room near a big hall, which they saw the students enter into. The teacher left them and they waited in the room in nervous silence.  
A few minutes later, a man entered the room who could only be Albus Dumbledore. He was so old that he seemed to be withering before their very eyes. He had long hair and a long beard that reached down to his feet. He wore robes of deep purple and had a kind face. His blue eyes twinkled from behind his moon-rimmed glasses. He gave the impression of having great power. He smiled at them. "The sorting will begin momentarily. Dawn, you will be placed in one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw." Dawn nodded. She had read about the houses. Dumbledore continued "you will participate in most classes, and in the ones that you cannot, such as Transfiguration and Charms, you can watch." He looked at the three adults, "As I said, we will need you three to patrol the corridors at night and to watch over all the students, especially Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely. You should also beware of Fred and George Weasley. They're famous for their pranks. Now, Ms. Summers-" "Please call me Buffy" "Alright buffy, you will be teaching DADA with the other Professor and help with Willow, do you think you think you could teach "other magical studies" classes. They are new." Willow nodded. "Xander, you will be teaching "Muggle studies" and helping in "Potions" and "Care of magical creatures" with Hagrid and the new Professor l." Xander nodded. "Buffy spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore, who is the new professor. they weren't on the train, and you said we knew him or her" "Please, call me Albus. He will be coming to the school tomorrow. He has to take certain precautions. Now, if you'll follow me, we better get going. I believe the sorting has already started" The followed him into the Great Hall. The room was the size of their whole house. The ceiling showed the dark sky, the stars and the bright moon. The sorting had already started. An old hat was placed on the students' heads and they would be told what house to go to. Everyone stared at them as they entered and Dawn felt her cheeks turning red. Dumbledore brought them all up to sit at the head table until the sorting finished. When it was over he stood up and addressed the students. "As you see, we have a new student transferring from America. Dawn is not a witch, she is a muggle" The students whispered urgently to each other. Dumbledore ignored this " She does though, have great experience in magic and demons." He motioned to Dawn to sit on the stool. She did so and put the hat on her head. She almost jumped when a voice spoke in her ear. "Hmm well you are an unusual girl. You are not even pure human. But you are real now and you possess real traits. You are quite sneaky but your strength lies in your courage and bravery. Therefore, I think you should be in GRYFFINDOR!" She breathed a sigh of relief. She did not want to be in Slytherin. Besides Harry, Ron and hermione were in Gryffindor. The room was deathly silent as she walked down to the table. Then the Gryffindors burst into applause, followed by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins stayed sitting, stony-faced.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up again. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering about the year ahead. Dawn is here because her sister, Professor Summers and Professors Harris and Rosenberg and another professor are the new teachers in this school this year. As I already told you, Dawn is a muggle. So are Professor Harris and Professor Summers. But please don't doubt them. I know that you must be quite alarmed and your parents may not be all that supportive, but in light of recent events, we must bring in the best, and these people are the best in the entire world. They are here to protect all of you and they will be patrolling the corridors each and every night. I warn you not to cross them. They are very powerful and dangerous, I believe. Now, its time to eat." The plates on the tables immediately filled with food. Dawn was amazed but she hid it because she was aware of hundreds of pairs on her. Harry nudged her "Told you, malfoy would freak." She followed his gaze until it rested on a pale boy with slick blond hair. He was looking at her with distaste and his fists were shaking in anger. Dawn sniggered. After a while, the students went back to talking to themselves. Hermione leaned over to her. "Don't worry," she said with a sympathetic smile, "most of us are muggle- born or have muggle relatives. I'm muggle-born and Harry grew up with muggles. And, if anyone like malfoy calls you something like a mudblood, then stuff him. He's a total jerk." Dawn smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, on to more important issues." They shared a look and she grinned mischievously. "I wonder how much malfoy spends per day on hair gel?" they all laughed.  
  
Well what do ya think? In the next chapter you'll find out about the new professor (I've already given a hint!) Tell me who you think it is, please. It will also show the first day of class 


	2. What the hell are you doing here?

Disclaimer-once again its not mine. Summary of chapter: In this chapter you will find out who the new professor is. Thanks to: Cassie-bear01, fairysk8tr, alienbeing and Koneko tenshi for giving me reviews so far!!!! Alienbeing- Thanks for the grammar help. I really appreciate it. My idea is definitely original. I haven't seen it so far in other stories it  
  
Koneko tenshi- I might add Spike in. I'll try and fit him in.  
  
Key- (#__#) Indicates thoughts  
  
IMPORTANT- I decided to change the whole Tara thing because it got all confusing. Willow and Tara broke up after a few weeks and stayed friends. After "Tabula Rasa" they stopped being friends. They became friends again just before she was shot and Willow went crazy because she thought both Tara and Buffy were dead.  
  
Please tell me if you like it so far!!!!! And now on with the story. ***********************************************************  
  
Chapter two- What the hell?!  
Willow looked around the great hall. There was so much magic in these walls; it made her skin tingle. She knew it would be hard to resist. She looked at the children eating and laughing. Her eyes followed Dawn, who was giggling at something Ron had said. Beside dawn was Harry Potter. She felt so sorry for him. In the 15 years of his life, Voldemort had tried to kill him 4 times and this year would probably be no different. Harry nodded to Seamus and looked up. His eyed caught his and she smiled slightly. He looked at her warily. She wasn't surprised. His last DADA teacher had been an impostor who had tried to kill him by handing him to Voldemort. He smiled back a little after studying her and returned to listen to Dawns joke. Willow looked around and sighed. She didn't understand why Dumbledore had given her the trust to protect these children. She, who had tried to end the world only 2 months ago. She would have to put on a smile and a happy face and act like she was okay, no matter how dead she was feeling inside. She would have to start now. She picked up her fork and looked at the food on her plate. She had stopped eating unless it was absolutely necessary. She smelt the food and her stomach rumbled. She took a tentative bite. It tasted amazing. She started eating and tuned in to what Buffy and Xander were talking about.  
  
After dinner, they tramped out of the Great Hall. Dawn looked up to the High table. Buffy and Xander were laughing and Willow was listening intently. Dawn grinned and Willow gave her thumbs up. Dawn silently rejoiced. Willow was smiling and she had actually eaten earlier -much better. Buffy and Xander looked up and waved. She waved back and followed the Gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She was sharing a room with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. It was comfortable and everyone was lovely to her. She decided she liked Hogwarts. When she told this to Lavender she had rolled her eyes and said, "Wait till lessons start tomorrow!" Dawn slept peacefully that night. Willow, Buffy and Xander were led to their chambers by house-elves. Buffy and Xander were right beside each other and Willow was up the Hall. The door to her room was a beautiful painting, which showed 3 delicate fairies flying around a starry sky. The room itself was warm and cosy. There was a King-size bed and a desk with quills and parchment. There was a large cosy chair beside the crackling fire and she felt right at home. Her luggage had been brought up and was resting at the foot of the bed. She sighed, "Home Sweet Home" she whispered. She collapsed into the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The nightmares Willow had been having recently were mostly memories of what she had done. She would see the people she had killed crying out to her and Tara's dead body, soaked in blood. She could feel the icy cold envelop her and the despair of the world in her ears. She screamed and screamed. She shut her eyes and cried. When she opened them again, she was in her bed, her face wet with tears. She took deep breaths and saw what had woken her up. It was a house-elf. It was looking at her with concern. She looked it up and down. It was wearing the oddest assortment of clothes she had ever seen, and seemed to be wearing a tea-cosy on it's head.  
  
"Are you being alright, miss" it spoke with a small voice. She nodded  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, wants to speak to you, miss. The new professor is about to arrive and he wants you to meet him first"  
  
"What time is it?" she asked groggily  
  
"4 o clock, miss"  
  
She sighed. She wasn't a morning person. The house-elf left to let Willow get changed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper. Despite the fire, the castle was still cold. She ran a hairbrush through her hair. She normally just let it knot up but apparently she knew this person and she didn't want to look to bad. She didn't even bother to try to cover up the paleness of her skin or the bags under her eyes. The house-elf returned and led her around the castle to Dumbledore's office. She watched to elf. She decided to bring her new happy, disgustingly cheerful resolution into action.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked kindly. The elf turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
"D-DDobby, miss" "Don't call me "miss", call me Willow"  
  
Dobby looked shocked and delighted at the same time. They had reached a large gargoyle. Dobby looked at it and said, "Sugar quills". The gargoyle jumped to the side, revealing a spiral staircase. Dobby smiled at Willow "Dobby must be going back to the kitchens now, miss Willow" he hurried off and Willow started up the staircase. The door to Dumbledore's office was open so she walked inside. Beside the large desk was a cage and in it was a beautiful bird. She looked around, not knowing what to do with herself. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently. A half an hour later, she was almost asleep and jumped a mile out of her seat when she heard someone come up behind her. She relaxed instantly when she saw the old Headmaster at the door.  
  
"Do sit down, my dear. I'm sorry to have kept you."  
  
"It's no problem, Pro-Albus. Is the new Professor here?"  
  
"He will be arriving shortly. He is travelling by Floo Powder."  
  
"Oh" #What the hell does that mean? # She sat down and waited. Dumbledore spoke up. "I called you here early my dear, to get the chance to talk to you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I've heard great things about you, Willow. And I want you to know that if there is anything you ever want to talk about then I'm always able to lend an ear. You are my responsibility now and I want to make sure that you are all right. You have been through a very traumatic time."  
  
Willow looked slightly awkward "Thank you. Um.. You know I can't use magic for a while, don't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I know it must be hard for you, surrounded by magic but I think you can do it." She smiled gratefully, "Thank you Albus."  
  
A strange whistling filled the room. Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now my dear, I believe that our new professor is arriving." He turned to look at the magnificent fireplace and Willow followed his gaze. A small pop was heard and then a figure fell out of the fire. The figure straightened up and dusted himself down. "Remind me never to do that again", he murmured. Willow looked at him blankly. "Oz?!" ****************************************  
  
She looked at him for a moment, not really seeing him until her brain kicked in to action.  
  
"Oz?!"  
  
"Hey willow." He said softly. He was actually here. Right in front of her. She studied him. His hair was the tiniest bit longer but was still spiky. It was streaked with blonde highlights. He was wearing his normal casual clothes, which were covered in soot and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. She realised that he was watching her and something in the back of her mind reminded her that she looked like crap. He didn't say anything but just looked right at her. He looked nearly the same as he had before but he had an aura about him that made him seem stronger and more powerful. Dumbledore let the two children (A/N Well he is very old. They probably seem like kids to him!!) study each other for a few moments. He didn't fail to notice that they avoided each other's eyes. After a while he decided to step in. "I'm very glad you could make it, Mr. Osbourne." He said Oz turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. " Call me Oz. I'm glad to be able to help." Dumbledore got the distinct impression that he would be the one doing most of the talking during the conversation because Willow was getting paler and paler until he thought that she might faint. He motioned to the chairs if front of his desk and they both sat down. He sat down behind the desk and smiled.  
  
"Well Oz, welcome to Hogwarts. I trust that your journey was satisfactory."  
  
The boy shrugged, "I'm still alive."  
  
You will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts with Ms. Summers and assisting Mr. Hagrid and Mr. Harris in Care of Magical Creatures if they need you. Did you read the books I sent you regarding this school and the situation we have on our hands?  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
"Fabulous. I would like all of you to take it in turns to patrol the grounds nightly. Most of our magical creatures reside in the lake and the Forbidden Forest. In the forest, the Creatures include Centaurs, Unicorns, Griffins, a nest of Acromantula, Clabberts, Graphorns, Hippogriffs and we believe that there is a nest of Vampires gathering there, although nobody has been attacked yet. There are many creatures in the lake, some dangerous, some harmless. They include Merpeople, Grindylows, Kappas, Kelpies, Lobalugs and Hippocampus. I would also advise you to be wary of the Giant Squid and Whomping Willow as well.  
  
The two new teachers nodded, slightly shell-shocked.  
  
"I am telling you this now because there will be a meeting among the teachers later on this morning and you will probably be too tired to attend. I daresay you'll want to catch up with each other so I'll let you go now. Oz, your bags have been brought to your room. It is right beside Willow's room."  
  
He snapped his fingers and a few seconds later a house-elf appeared. Dumbledore smiled, "Please accompany Ms. Rosenberg and Mr. Osbourne to their rooms." He told the elf. "I'll see you both in the morning. Breakfast is in the Great Hall and classes begin at nine o'clock.  
  
They left the room quietly and did not look at each other  
A/N Centaurs, Unicorns, Griffins, Clabberts, Graphorns, Hippogriffs, Grindylows, Kappas, Kelpies and Hippocampus can be found in JKR's book "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"  
  
Tell me what you think so far. This fic will be quite W/O- centric. If you think I should change that please tell me but remember that I'm a huge W/O shipper. This fic will also definitely have Ron/ Hermione and possibly Harry/ Dawn but I'm not sure yet. Please, please, please review!! 


	3. Mmm, Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
Chapter 3:Mmm Breakfast  
  
Dawn woke from her peaceful sleep when she was hit in the head with a pillow. She screamed and jumped up, expecting to see a crazed vampire or demon but instead, all she saw was four girls who were laughing so hard that they were nearly choking. Parvati and Lavender were close to hysteria after only a minute and Hermione and Ginny were desperately trying not to laugh. Once Dawn figured out that she wasn't under attack and that she was in Hogwarts she collapsed back onto the bed and started to fall asleep almost instantly. "Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Hermione and pulled her up. "We've been trying to wake you up for almost half an hour. The pillow was a last resort." Dawn looked at her, slightly dazed. Ginny spoke up, "You see, the new professor is here and you said that you knew him and we thought that you might want to see him." That woke her up.  
  
"The new Professor? Who is it?" They looked at each other.  
  
"We don't know his name and anyway, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Come on!"  
  
Dawn pulled on her clothes and her new robes that had been purchased in Diagon Alley. She grabbed a brush and tied up her hair. As they were leaving, Harry and Ron were leaving their dormitory. They looked extremely pissed off. Parvati and Lavender walked ahead while the girls waited for Harry and Ron. As soon as they reached them, Ron started to complain.  
  
"What the hell was all that noise about?! Pig went berserk and flew into Harry's sock. Then he got stuck and started to suffocate so we tried to do a spell and now the sock is a flower!!! Then Harry's sneakoscope went off and it took us 15 minutes just to shut it up."  
  
The three girls looked at each other and managed to stay serious for exactly 5 seconds. Then they burst out laughing and almost collapsed onto each other. They fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs and started to cry with laughter. Ron and Harry shared a look and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Girls"  
  
They left the common room and went down to the Great Hall. Dawn looked around in amazement. Moving pictures, staircases and suits of armour were common. She didn't know how she was going to find her way around. She wondered where her sister had spent the night. They went down a magnificent marble staircase and ended in the Entrance Hall. They walked into the Great Hall and Dawn stopped short. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her. "So do you know them?" Harry asked. Oz turned around and smiled at her. She had to stop short to stop herself from running at him but that would be a pretty embarrassing way to start a new school. She walked over to him as fast as she could. When she got to him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. She squeezed him as hard as she possibly could. He let go of her and held her at arms-length. He looked her over and let out a low whistle. "What happened to that little girl I used to know?"  
  
"She grew up."  
  
"I can see that" She blushed and started to babble.  
  
"Are you the new Professor? Can you control your changes? When did you get here? Did you talk to Willow? Ooh, are the two of you getting back together?"  
  
He frowned slightly, "Yes. Yes. This morning. Yes. Possibly."  
  
"Possibly?"  
  
"We talked and decided to take it VERY slowly. It took us a long time to even talk this morning. Talked for hours and then some."  
  
"Are you sure you only talked?"  
  
"Dawn" He warned. She smiled innocently. He sighed.  
  
"So have you talked to Buffy and Xander yet?"  
  
"Nope. Just about to. They're just coming back from a meeting."  
  
"Oh. Cool. So I have you first class then."  
  
"'Fraid so"  
  
Dawn turned around to look at her new friends. They were eating and chatting. Oz leaned over and murmured in her ear, "Go, I can hear your stomach rumbling, Dawnie." She hugged him again grinned, "See ya later Wolf- boy." She went down to join Harry, Ron and Hermione. She sat down beside them and started to talk enthusiastically. At that moment, All the teachers, new and very old, entered from the chamber that led off from the Great Hall. Buffy ran over and hugged Oz and Xander almost hugged him. He stopped short and held out his hand, remembering the "No hugs" talk that they had had back in Sunnydale. Oz smiled a small smile and said softly, "It's been a few years, man" They hugged quickly. Buffy hit him on the shoulder a bit harder than she had meant to. "Would it have killed you to write once in a while?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. Has there been any killer envelopes in Sunnydale recently?"  
  
She gave him a Look. He shrugged, "Not many places to buy stamps." He explained simply  
  
She nodded. "So you talked to Willow? What happened? Where is she anyway?"  
  
"We're going to give it another try. Take things slowly. She's in bed now. She'll probably be up soon." Just as he was finished talking Willow joined them. She smiled at him and they linked hands. They all went to eat breakfast and survey the children. Oz grabbed his schedule from the table. He leaned over to Buffy.  
  
"We've got Slytherins and Gryffindors first. They're supposed to have some big rivalry going on. My guess is that we'll have a lot of Death Eaters' children in Slytherin and a lot of Aurors children in Gryffindor. Plus we'll have to watch the terrible three over there with Dawn."  
  
Buffy nodded, understanding. Her and Xander had been made read about Hogwarts. "Plus, we've got mini-spike in Slytherin. He doesn't seem to love the fact that Dawn is a muggle."  
  
Oz nodded, "We better go now. First we have to find the classroom and than we have figure out what to teach them. Do we tell them what we are?" Buffy frowned, "I guess we better. Maybe they'll respect us more"  
  
"Speak for yourself." Willow said bitterly.  
  
"Tell you what. If you want to tell them, fine. If you don't, that's okay. Same goes for Dawn" They all nodded. Buffy and Oz left to find the classroom. 


	4. First class is the Worst class

Disclaimer-Not mine  
  
Chapter 4-Classes and weirdo teachers  
After a half hour spent trying to find the classroom, Buffy and Oz were finally ready to talk about what they were going teach. On their way, Buffy had managed to fill Oz in on every thing that had happened in the last few years and they had decided to teach about some of the demons that they had both met.  
  
"I guess we should let them ask any questions they want on what we are and then do vampires for the rest of the term." Buffy said. Oz agreed.  
  
"We still have a while left. Why don't you tell me about what you did in the last few years" Oz shrugged, "Fist I went back to Tibet and worked on controlling the wolf. I can do it now and I keep most of my mind when it happens. Then I went around Europe fighting demons. France, Spain, Germany, England, Ireland." He ticked them off on his fingers. "then I got a letter from Dumbledore asking me to teach here and I came."  
  
"Why didn't you come yesterday?"  
  
"To much of a risk. I could have come out that fire all hairy and disorientated."  
  
At that point the bell ran and the students started to file in.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn all sat at the back. Buffy picked up the register and started to call the roll. When she was satisfied that everyone was present, she began to talk.  
  
"I'm professor Summers and this is Professor Osbourne. We will be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts. We think that you are all old and mature enough to know what we are." Dawn leaned forward, instantly tense  
  
Buffy continued, "Professor Osbourne here is a very unique werewolf and I'm, well I'm a Slayer" The whole class stayed silent and then Malfoy snorted. "You honestly expect me to believe that your the Slayer. You're tiny. And what do you mean by a 'Unique' werewolf"  
  
Buffy gave him a scathing look, "Would you like me to show you Mr. Malfoy?" She grabbed an axe from the weapons cage in the corner, that she and Oz had just put up. She bent the axe like it was rubber and threw it down. She then pulled out a sharp knife and handed it to Malfoy. He looked at her, "What do want me to do with this?"  
  
"Get up and stand at the end of the classroom. Then throw the knife at my face."  
  
He looked at her crazily, "I'm not going to throw a knife at a teacher"  
  
She looked at the rest of the class, "Anyone? You won't get in trouble" Nobody volunteered. Not even Dawn. Buffy sighed, "Fine then, Oz?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's the Slayer test. It's how Merrick convinced me that I'm the Slayer" She gave him the knife and he went to the end of the class. She turned around and her threw the knife as hard as he could. His werewolf strength pushed it faster and harder but Buffy spun around a second before it would have split her head open and caught it an inch away from her face. The class let out a collective sigh of relief but didn't say anything.  
  
She smiled and put the knife down on the desk. "You've got stronger" she said, impressed. He shrugged and turned to the class. "We'll be studying Slayers and Vampires this term."  
  
He looked at them all and turned to Malfoy again. "Now, Mr. Malfoy you wanted to know about the werewolf thing?" Malfoy nodded dumbly, still in shock.  
  
Oz frowned, "What we meant by a unique werewolf is that I don't change on the full moon. I used to but then I went to Tibet and learnt to control it. I stay human all the time unless something pisses me off and then I get scary. I have all the traits of a werewolf only stronger. Things like enhanced hearing, smelling and strength." The bell went before they had time to ask any questions. The students left in complete silence but as soon as they were out of the classroom, they started talking all at once.  
  
"Wow" Harry and Ron said in awe.  
  
Hermione nodded, "It's cool the way the Slayer is a girl. Malfoy won't dare say anything to you, Dawn. You're sister and will probably beat him up." Dawn nodded. "Are you okay Dawn?" Harry asked.  
  
Dawn nodded again, "I just didn't know that they were going to tell" she said softly. The nodded. "We better go or Trelawney'll kill us. She's a total fake." said Harry to Dawn. "Every year she predicts my death." Dawn smiled. "I know a girl called Cordelia. She's a seer. She has visions of people in trouble and they help them." "Cool" they smiled and headed off to class 


	5. Mmm, eventful dinner

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Please Review  
  
Chapter 5- Mmm Dinner  
  
Dawn plonked down on the bench and sighed. "I guess that's what Parvati and Lavender meant about a hard day." The three beside her nodded. Fred and George came over and sat behind them. Fred leaned towards Harry,  
  
"We've got practice tomorrow night."  
  
Harry groaned, "How is it that someone as nice as Katie has suddenly become as mad as Oliver. Is it like a curse or something that all Quidditch Captains suddenly become raving lunatics?"  
  
The twins shrugged. Then they noticed Dawn. "Dawn, have we introduced ourselves. Fred and George Weasley. Big brothers of little Ronniekins over there stuffing himself with food." Ron looked up at them and gave them a dirty look. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione was to quick, "Don't curse, Ron"  
  
"Your not my mother"  
  
"Be grateful for that Ronniekins"  
  
"Oh believe me I am."  
  
"Ronald Weasley you better run" They started to argue. Some of the students turned to look at them but when they realised who it was they turned around. Dawn watched in amusement. Harry sighed, "We're taking bets on how long it takes them." George gave an over dramatic sigh, "We thought just after the Yule Ball but no. They just made up by themselves. Next we're going to try pushing them into each other." Dawn giggled.  
  
"So do they really do this a lot?"  
  
"Nearly every day."  
  
"Kinda like Cordy and Xander then." Buffy and Xander were walking past at that exact moment and Buffy started to laugh. "Hey!" Xander exclaimed angrily. Then he looked over to Ron and Hermione who were getting louder and angrier. "Whoa" he muttered. "I get what you mean."  
  
Fred, George and Harry just looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
Dawn smiled sweetly at Buffy and Xander. "Go away now" Buffy sighed. "We're only here because Oz and Willow decided to ditch the whole 'taking things slowly' concept. Dawn wrinkled her nose. "Thanks for the mental picture, sis"  
  
"Anytime" Buffy and Xander left and Dawn turned to the guys.  
  
"Xander or professor Harris to you and that Seer I was telling you about were like worst enemies in High School. Cordy was the most popular girl in school. Pretty, smart, a cheerleader and a bitch. Xander, on the other hand was sarcastic, clumsy and basically a social retard. They used to have these big fights in public but then we found out that they were making out in the janitors closet. Apparently fighting turned them on. They were together for like a year."  
  
Fred grinned "Interesting"  
  
He turned to face Ron and Hermione and shouted over their voices. "Hey Hermi, you and Ronniekins haven't been snogging in Filch's Closet have you?" Hermione almost hexed him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Fred Weasley. You are so dead." She started to roll up her sleeves and Fred paled.  
  
"Sorry Hermi" He muttered. Ron had turned a very interesting colour that could only be matched by Willow. Dawn shrugged and turned to Harry,  
  
"Well there is some sexual tension there. Even if they don't want to admit it" she whispered in his ear. He laughed  
  
Malfoy swept past the table and sneered at them. He looked at Dawn in disgust but she stared coolly back at him. "What the hell are you staring at you dirty mudblood." He spat out. Everyone at the table looked like they were going to curse him. Oz appeared behind Malfoy, making him jump.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin Mr Malfoy and if I ever hear you repeat that word then it will be fifty points and it will remain fifty points every time you say it. And remember, I always hear what everyone in this Hall says."  
  
Malfoy sneered at him, "Like you could do anything, you filthy, overgrown mongrel." Oz's eyes flashed and Dawn thought for a minute that he was going to change. She held her breath but he managed to keep himself together. The whole Hall was completely silent now. Everyone holding their breath. When Oz spoke, his voice was soft, there was anger was laced underneath. Malfoy was starting to look scared. "Fifty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention Mr. Malfoy and if you ever speak like that to me or any other teacher in this school it will be one hundred points. I would advise, once again not to piss me off." He nodded at the students and walked over to the Teacher's Table. The students began to talk again and Malfoy, looking incredibly pale, swept off over to the Slytherin Table.  
  
Dawn collapsed into her seat again and breathed a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought he was gonna start sprouting hair." She said. Ron's face split in a grin.  
  
"How cool was that. We have a teacher on our side. Malfoy better watch out." Dawn shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Ron but Oz is possibly the fairest guy in the world. He'll punish you too if you take a lunge at Malfoy." She shrugged  
  
"And anyway, you guys don't have to defend me. I'm not afraid of him. I'm close friends with two of the greatest vampires of all time for God's sake!" they all looked at her. "Never mind. Let's go up to the Common Room. I have to write letters to Spike, Anya and Giles and I have no idea how to get there.  
  
Fred and George grinned identical, evil grins. "We'll bring you Dawn" Dawn gulped. "Um, okay." She followed them but turned back to look at the High table. Willow and Oz were looking incredibly cute. Willow whispered something in his ear and he seemed to calm down pretty quickly. Dawn left the Hall, wishing she had asked Harry to guide her. Fred and George walked on either side of her and linked their arms in hers. Dawn felt instantly worried. "Uh oh" she whispered. 


	6. Fake wands and writing home

Disclaimer: see part one  
  
I tried to make the letter in italics bit my computer is playing tricks on me. Sorry. Please review!  
  
Chapter 6: Telling stories and Letters home  
  
Dawn finally arrived back at the Gryffindor Tower an hour after everyone else. Fred and George had been trying to teach her Quidditch but she hadn't even got past the fact that they used broomsticks so it was just a waste of time. She was lucky enough to be excluded from all the subjects that gave the most homework. She didn't have to do Transfiguration or Charms or any classes which required any type of magical power. She couldn't help but be jealous of the others. They were able to do cool things with wands and fly on broomsticks and all she could do was open a portal and unleash Hell on earth. Life just wasn't fair.  
  
Fred and George came down the stairs of the boys' dormitory's looking very suspicious. All the Gryffindors had been great to her- offering her advice and telling her to ignore Malfoy. The problem was that Malfoy was right. Dawn was a freak in their world, a freak in her world. Hell, she wasn't even a real person. She was energy. A big ball of green light. Fat lot of good that was, unless she wanted crazy people running away from her. Her thoughts returned to Malfoy. His likeliness to Spike was quite scary and she had a sneaky suspicion that they were distantly related. Unlike Spike though, Malfoy looked down on people who he deemed below him. Of course he didn't realise how unpopular her really was-kinda like Cordy hadn't. The other Slytherin were obviously disgusted with him. Losing 60 points on the first day wasn't a good thing. Especially because Dawn hadn't even been upset by his sneer. Please, even Angel when he brooded was even scarier. Even Willow babbling was scarier. If he thought that he could just give her a dirty look and expect her to run back crying to Sunnydale than he had another thing coming. He was dealing with a Summers, and not just one Summers but a Slayer Summers a werewolf, a VERY powerful Witch and a Xander. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all loved Oz and Buffy already. Oz was the talk of the day and their identities were already well known to every Hogwarts student. Fred and George were walking towards her quickly and she couldn't miss the glint in their eyes. The same glint that Xander had, and that was worrying. Fred smiled at her and she glanced at them nervously. She had already been warned by Ginny not to accept any food from them. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all doing their homework. Well, Hermione was doing her homework, while Ron and Harry were joking loudly. "Dawn" Fred started  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Your looking beautiful as always" she blushed.  
  
They exchanged a look. "We know that you're a muggle"  
  
"and so we decided"  
  
"to give you this present."  
  
"And so we present to you"  
  
"Your very own"  
  
"Amazing"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"Hand-made by Weasleys Wizards Wheezes"  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"Hilarity Guaranteed"  
  
"Fake Wand."  
  
They pulled out a wand and she giggled. "Um, thanks guys-I think.." She took the wand from George and it immediately gave a squeak and turned into a mouse. She jumped a foot in the air and burst into hysterics. Fred looked at it proudly. "Took us all evening to make that did.. What do you think?" Dawn grabbed them into a crushing hug, knocking the twins' heads together. George looked at her with mock-hurt, "Jeez Dawn, there's no need to resort to violence. If you didn't like it-" He was cut off by a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Ow. That hurt"  
  
"Well that's what you get for thinking I didn't like it." She looked at it for a few minutes.  
  
Then she grinned again. "Hey, this has more than one use."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She mimed stabbing something invisible. "I can use it as an emergency stake. You know, just in case my one gets knocked out of my hand." Everyone looked at her.  
  
"You mean you would need even one stake?" asked Seamus incredulously.  
  
"Of course. Your so lucky you don't have many vampires here. Back home I couldn't go outside without being ambushed or attacked. I guess I just got used to it after a while. It was kind of funny cos' until Buffy told us that she was the slayer and that vampires were real, we had no idea of the danger around us. Everyone just ignores it and stays indoors. Except that time when Hansel and Gretel tricked all the parents in Sunnydale into killing witches. Buffy, Willow and Amy were about to be burnt at the stake. Amy turned herself into a rat and it took Willow years to reverse the spell. When she got back she thought she was still in High School."  
  
Everyone in the room was looking at her in shock and confusion. Harry finally spoke up, "Hansel and Gretel., burnt at the stake. Rats. Huh?"  
  
"Believe me that's nothing. You wouldn't believe the stories I could tell you but it would ruin the surprise of learning it from Buffy and Oz"  
  
"How would you know not know about vampires around you? Is there be a nest where you live?"  
  
"A nest? Please, I live on the Hellmouth!"  
  
Everyone looked at her cluelessly and then at Hermione, "Um I think I read something about it once but I don't know much."  
  
"The Hellmouth is just what it says- a centre of mystical convergance; El Boca Del Inferno. It's basically the place where the mouth of Hell is situated. All demons and vampires seem to eventually find their way there. Of course most never get to leave. I'll let my sister tell you the rest cuz she understands it better than me." She giggled when she saw the looks on her fellow classmates.  
  
"Bloody Hell" was all Ron could say.  
  
"And we thought Quirrell was brave because he allegedly met one" Hermione said hoarsely. Dawn shrugged.  
  
"I'm pretty tired. I think I'll hit the sack" she said softly. Hermione nodded. "Me and Ginny will be up soon."  
  
"Take your time. I feel like being alone for a while anyway." "'Kay" Dawn made her way up to the Girls' Dormitory. She pulled out a few pieces of parchment, a quill and ink. She sat on her bed and started to write her letters home. She started with Spike.  
  
Hey Spike, how are ya? Not brooding any more I hope. Maybe you should visit Angel-he might be able to help. Hope the Hellmouth's behaving itself (Yeah, right) and your not to lonely without us. This school is so cool. It's a goddam castle! How cool is that. Dumbledore, the Headmaster is so nice. He's really old but still really lively. You'll never guess who the new Professor is-Oz!!!!! Him and Willow are already all cute and couple-y. I met these really nice kids- one of them is THE Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione. Ron has 5 brothers and 1 sister! Fred and George are twins and they're soo funny. They are real pranksters and made me a fake wand so that I'll have one. Ginny is really nice too. There's only one bad person. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's a total asshole. He has these 2 friends Crabbe and Goyle who are like trolls-big, hairy, stupid and smelly. Malfoy is small and pale and looks kind of like you with his white blond hair. He doesn't like me cuz I'm not a witch-how unfair is that! He sneered at me and expected me to start crying. He didn't even do it right. The he called me a' mudblood'. I don't know what means exactly but it must be a pretty bad insult cuz Harry nearly cursed him and everyone was really quiet. Then oz sneaked behind him and took away points from his House (Slytherin). Then Malfoy called Oz 'a filthy, overgrown mongrel' and you should have seen oz. I seriously thought he was gonna go all hair. His eyes even went a bit yellow but he calmed down and was all fair and diplomatic (he took 50 points away from Slytherin and told him not to piss him off) I was so relieved. Would you believe it. Here, unicorns are more common than vampires. People think I'm some kind of hero cuz I've killed like one vampire. They didn't even know about the Hellmouth. At least they know about the Slayer. Sorry about my writing but I've never written with a quill and ink before. I hope there's not to many blots and smudges. Oh well, practice make perfect. Love you lots like jelly tots, Your little Bit, Dawn.  
  
She tied the letter to the leg of her new owl (Merlin) and watched as it flew out the window. She felt incredibly homesick all of a sudden and nearly started to cry. She pulled on her pajamas and got into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. ********************************************************** 


	7. Potato Chips give you Nightmares

I don't own it- please don't sue. Happy Paddy's Day. Go on the irish!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Potato Chips give you Nightmares  
Buffy leaned against the bed and pulled out a bag of potato chips from under it. She opened it and passed it around to the three adults around her. Xander grabbed from her immediately and began to stuff his face with chips. He looked up to see everyone looking at him. "What? I'm hungry."  
  
"You ate a massive dinner AND a dessert. You can't possibly be hungry." Buffy argued.  
  
"I'm a growing boy." Oz raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay a growing man but still. Leave me alone" Oz shrugged.  
  
The four of them were seated on the floor. Buffy was leaning against the bed, Xander was sitting cross-legged and Willow was curled up in Oz's lap. Xander grinned at them all.  
  
"I had the easiest day ever. The Muggle Studies teacher asked me to do a talk on what's it like to be a muggle and that weirdo Snape is actually all right after a while. He's like a cross between Spike and Angel and seen as I've grown to tolerate both of them I think I can tolerate him. I can't wait to see if Dawn gets on with him. I mean she was best friends with Deadboy and Spikey."  
  
Oz nodded wisely, "He came up to me earlier. He's the head of Slytherin and I thought he was gonna freak out at me or something but he didn't do anything. He actually looked pretty angry with Malfoy himself."  
  
Xander started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just the look on Mini-spike when he insulted you. You looked like you were going to change and I thought he was going to wet himself."  
  
"I nearly did change. I think it was the look on Dawn's face that brought be back to reality. She looked terrified."  
  
"Well you definitely did a good job with the whole getting the student body on your side. And I mean it's not like Dawn couldn't look after herself." Buffy put in.  
  
"That's the problem. She'd probably start a court case against the school and no muggles will ever be allowed in again. Definitely not of the good."  
  
"I guess your right- as always."  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Anyway" Willow interrupted. "How did your classes go Buffy?"  
  
"Okay I guess. I mean that little arrogant brat Malfoy annoyed the hell out of me but otherwise that class is okay. And the seventh years are great. Fred and George had me in stitches and I know I saw Oz chuckle." Buffy said pointedly.  
  
Oz looked at her innocently, "I don't know what your talking abut Buffy."  
  
"Uh-huh. Yeah right."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Willow looked at her watch. "Oh God. Look at the time. We better go to bed. We'll need our sleep."  
  
Xander nodded and the three of them left Buffy's room. Xander went to his room next door and Willow and Oz walked slowly up the corridor to their rooms. Oz looked at Willow. "You okay?"  
  
"Mmm. I'm just sleepy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me too."  
  
He chuckled and the reached the painting to Willow's room. "Hellmouth" she told the painting and it opened up slowly. She turned to Oz, "'Night"  
  
"'Night" he kissed her softly and she retreated to her room. She smiled softly and quickly got into her pyjamas. She dragged herself to her king- size bed and fell asleep smiling.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory. They barely talked as they got into their beds. They fell asleep almost instantly. The whole Tower was silent. All the animals were asleep and even the forest was eerily quiet. Suddenly Harry started to move about in his sleep. He clutched his hand to his head and started to mutter to himself. Then he let out a shout.  
  
**********  
  
Buffy was screaming in her bed. Xander rushed in and grabbed her. He shook her hard until she woke up. She sat up straight, breathing heavily. "Oh God" she whispered.  
  
"What was it Buff? Was it a prophetic dream?" Buffy nodded meekly and collapsed back on the bed, completely exhausted.  
  
*********  
  
Oz managed to get himself into Willow's room. She was screaming wildly and shuddering. Her legs and arms were flying everywhere. Oz's eyes widened as the vase lifted up and smashed into the wall. She was losing control. A wind blew up in the room and Oz had to fight his way to her bed. He grabbed on to her and shook her gently. "Willow" he shouted over the wind. The wind stopped suddenly. Willow's eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly. She burst into tears and Oz wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair and rocked her softly.  
  
"It's okay baby, it's okay. Ssh"  
  
************  
  
Dawn ran into the boys' dormitory. Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were starting to wake up but she ran straight for Harry. He sat up, panting and holding his scar. He put his other hand to his head and started to shake. Dawn grabbed him. Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded and lay back on the bed.  
  
Ron looked at him worriedly. "Harry, the last time your scar hurt."  
  
Harry looked at him. "He's started killing." He whispered.  
  
Hermione and Ginny ran into the room. "What happened? We heard screaming"  
  
"Harry had a dream" Ron told them. Hermione looked at Dawn, "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
Dawn shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. I heard muttering but I figured that was someone talking in their sleep. Then it started to get louder and then I heard a scream. My sister has prophetic dreams kind of like this and, well, I came in as fast as I could." She looked at Harry.  
  
"Are you sure your okay. He nodded again and she smiled at him. "Well then I guess us girls had better get back to bed." She grinned once more and the three girls left the room.  
  
Harry fell back to sleep almost instantly.  
A/N Please review. 


	8. Another breakfast and another letter

Disclaimer: This is soo not mine. If it was then I would be rolling around in little green pieces of paper.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dawn, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all late getting up for breakfast. They had to hurry to get time to eat breakfast and Harry still had a headache from his scar. When they got down to the Great Hall, Dawn and Harry headed straight for the High Table. Harry went up to look for Dumbledore but he wasn't there. Dawn looked around and could only find Oz and Xander.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well hello to you too, Dawn" Xander snapped.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Xander?" she replied icily. "Where's Dumbledore? It's important."  
  
Xander sighed. "He's talking to Willow and Buffy. Willow has to take the day off."  
  
Dawn looked frightened. "is she okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Buffy had a prophetic dream last night and Willow had one too except she lost control of her magic and nearly transported Oz to Kansas with that tornado. She's almost falling asleep when you talk to her and Buffy is pretty shook up."  
  
"Weird. Harry had dream last night too and he woke up with his scar hurting. Hermione told me that that never happens unless Voldywart is near or on a killing spree."  
  
Oz handed her the Daily Prophet. She skimmed the front page.  
  
"I guess it's a killing spree then." Oz nodded.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose, "You'd think that they wouldn't show the pictures. I mean that is totally gross. It looks like they were trying to mummify them."  
  
She handed the paper back to Oz and told him to tell her when Dumbledore got back.  
  
She went back to the Gryffindor Table and grabbed a muffin. She squeezed in beside Ron and started to talk enthusiastically.  
  
** Malfoy entered the Hall and he immediately saw Dawn Summers. He smirked. Today was the day that he would get his own back. He was determined to win back to respect of his fellow Slytherins. He approached the Gryffindor Table with his head held up high and his nose turned up. He looked at her and gave her his best sneer but she didn't even bat an eyelid.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said sarcastically. "our new unique student"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and stood up. She didn't seem intimidated by Crabbe and Goyle at all. "Well well, what do we have here." She said, imitating his voice. "A little boy who has such bad B.O that he has to constantly keep his nose in the air." Ron had to dive under the table to stop himself from laughing so hard and Harry and Hermione had to look away.  
  
Dawn looked at him calmly and Malfoy was just about to say something when Dumbledore entered from the side chamber. Buffy and Willow followed him and they both looked absolutely terrible. Willows eyes were all red and puffy and she was shaking like she had just after she had tried to end the world and went cold turkey. Oz wrapped his arms around her and led her to a seat. Dawn went over to Buffy and led her to the table where she started to make her a cup of her Mom's special lemon tea. Every time Buffy had a dream her mom would make it and Dawn had continued the tradition.  
  
On a closer inspection, Dawn noticed that Buffy was looking more exhausted than usual and her hands were shaking slightly. She was in her big woolly jumper and jeans and her hair was in a messy ponytail. She smiled slightly when Dawn handed her the tea and downed it immediately.  
  
Willow was even paler up close. She was shaking violently in Oz's arms and looked like she was close to tears. He took her hands and started to rub them with his. Dawn walked over with a cup of tea for Willow and a coffee for Oz. Willow took the cup but she started to hake again and the spilled tea all over herself. "Here" Oz said gently and took the cup from her hand. He handed it to Dawn and stroked Willow's face gently. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay." She nodded mutely and he let her out of the Great Hall. Buffy smiled at Dawn reassuringly.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just had a really bad night. The magic really shook her up." Dawn nodded.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"A bit better now that I've had the Summers Special Drink. I don't think I'm up to teaching a class though. Oz says he'll be fine. Could you be his assistant for today. He looks like he's gonna keel over at any moment."  
  
"Do I get to handle large weapons?" Dawn asked hopefully  
  
"No way"  
  
"Please? I'll be extra careful. I promise I wont kill anything."  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
"Please" she whined.  
  
"No. And that's final Dawn!"  
  
Dawn glared at her and stalked off. Buffy sighed and went to find Xander, who was talking to the Muggle Studies Professor about comic books. She went to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, do you mind if I take the day off? I wouldn't except that I'm really tired."  
  
"Of course my dear. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I just need to take it easy. I'll spend some time with Willow."  
  
He nodded and she smiled gratefully. She left the Great Hall. **** Xander decided to go talk to Dawn as his friends seemed to have deserted him. She was sitting at the table, a small bit detached from the others and writing furiously on a piece of parchment. Xander came up behind her.  
  
"What ya doin' Dawnie?"  
  
She jumped slightly. "I'm writing to Giles. I already wrote to Spike."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
She handed him the letter and he started to read.  
  
Hey G-String, (You told me to stop calling you G-man)  
  
What's up. This place rocks!! Guess who the other professor is- our very own WolfBoy. How cool is that!! He and willow are already back together. This castle is so big and the people are cool (Well, except Malfoy but he's just an ass) I made loads of new friends and I'm having a great time.  
  
The weirdest thing happened last night. Buffy, Willow and Harry Potter (Yes- THE Harry Potter) all had the same dream. Harry's scar was hurting- which is taken as a bad thing, apparently-, Buffy said it was a prophetic dream and Willow started doing magic in her sleep. Willow and Buffy are really upset and Harry gets to take the day off to rest.  
  
Anyhoo, how's Anya? Maybe you could visit us sometime. We are in the same country after all. Send your response back with Merlin (Original, isn't it) a.s.a.p. Lots of love and kisses, Dawn  
  
*******  
  
Review please!! 


	9. the Fressan

Disclaimer: this isn't mine. God, wouldn't it be cool if it were. I would be King, erm Queen of the world. Mwahaa!!  
  
Chapter 9  
Oz sighed heavily. He had his first class with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years in a half hour and Willow had fallen asleep on him. He was trying desperately to think of a way to get up without waking her. After ten more minutes he removed his arm from around her shoulders slowly and sat up. Her eyes opened and she gazed dazedly at him. He smiled softly.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Mmm"  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep"  
  
"Mmm. 'Kay"  
  
He watched her for a few minutes, stroking her cheek until she fell back asleep. Then left to go to class.  
  
******  
  
Fred and George looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by vengeance demon?"  
  
" A demon that grants wishes as revenge."  
  
"Cool!" they said in unison.  
  
Oz sighed. "No, not cool at all. She could kill hundreds of people with this one wish. Once this wish went wrong and this Vampire Willow came out of another dimension."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Professor Rosenberg."  
  
"I can't see her as a vampire. What was she like?" Lee Jordan asked.  
  
Oz looked around, slightly uncomfortable. "She was kind of....well she was wearing the skimpiest leather outfit ever. And I don't think anything else I could say would be suitable for your ears."  
  
All the boys looked slightly disappointed. Oz sighed. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, vengeance demons. Well the only one I know, Anyanka, only provides wishes to scorned men........."  
  
******  
  
Xander met Oz by the greenhouses. "So why do you think Hagrid needs us?"  
  
Oz shook his head. "I don't want to know."  
  
"It must be pretty big though. Would it be safe to show something dangerous to kids."  
  
Oz shrugged. "Did you hear about those Blast-Ended Skrewts last year?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm glad I wasn't here last year."  
  
"Mmm. Hey, did you bring the tranquilliser gun?"  
  
"Yep. It's weird though. If this thing is big and hairy and blast-endy than why do they need a tranq gun. I can't see that working."  
  
Oz turned to look at him incredulously. He shook his head and started to walk again.  
  
"What? What's with the look?"  
  
Oz sighed. "Xander, the gun isn't for the whatever-the-heck-you-call-it."  
  
"Who is it for?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh. I thought you were all Mr. Control now."  
  
"I am, most of the time. It's just that if a thing gets out of control, I can fight it as a human, but, coupled with that little Malfoy and in public, you just can't be too sure."  
  
"Oh gotcha. If Oz goes hairy, shoot him before he eats the little snake."  
  
"You got it man."  
  
"Do ya think Dawnie'll be okay with the whole 'grr' possibility?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
They reached Hagrid's cabin. There was a cluster of students beside the cabin. Hagrid was talking loudly to them. A loud roar was heard and the teenagers moved back quickly.  
  
Oz and Xander picked up their pace. As they rounded to one side of the cabin, they saw why the kids had moved back. Hagrid greeted them happily but they didn't answer him. They were to busy looking at the.....thing in front of him.  
  
It was enormous. It had scales all over it's body and feathers on the top of it's head. It was balanced on it's hind legs and it had human arms. It's face was mostly human, except for a beak and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It's moss colour contrasted with the bright blue of the skin and made it look all the more powerful.  
  
"Whoa." Oz said evenly.  
  
"Affirmative" Xander responded weakly.  
  
Dawn ran over to meet them. "Cool isn't it."  
  
They gave her strange looks. "Yeah, cool." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I think it's cool."  
  
Malfoy looked at it with a sneer. "God, look at how ugly it is. It's like a mutated bird gone wrong." The best snarled at him. Hagrid looked nervous. "Now, now malfoy, no need t' insult it. It reacts quite like an 'ippogriff." Malfoy paled.  
  
"Anyway, this is called a Fressan. 'e uses 'is big teeth to rip 'is opponents to shreds. 'e's also really strong. You don't want t' upset him."  
  
The children took another step back, except Malfoy. He seemed to be desperate to prove himself. He looked directly at the monster.  
  
"Come on ugly." He looked to the students. "Oh come on, he's chained up. Aren't you, you ugly whatever-the-hell-you-are." The Fressan looked angry and tried to struggle out of the chains. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"What? Are you too scared you big fat bastard." The creature let out a roar. Malfoy didn't have time to react before Dawn grabbed him and pulled him back with all of her strength. He stumbled back and fell on top of her, a micro-second before the Fressan broke free of his chains and attacked the exact spot he had been standing at.  
  
The Fressan let out a shriek and started to go for Malfoy again. Oz grabbed him and pulled him back. The Fressan looked at him furiously, all thoughts of Malfoy forgotten. He attacked Oz.  
  
Oz went flying back with the strength of his blow. He doubled up in pain almost immediately. Hagrid moved to help him but Dawn stopped him with a scream. Oz looked up and looked straight at Xander. Xander lowered the gun.  
  
Oz's face started to sprout hair. His eyes changed colour. His teeth began to sharpen. His shirt ripped open. The it stopped. He stood up, half human, half werewolf. He attacked the Fressan with all his strength. Ten minutes later, the beast was unconscious. Oz took a deep breath and he slowly returned back to normal. He collapsed on the ground and Dawn rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He groaned slightly. "I'll be fine."  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione came over. "That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione looked nervous. Oz sat up and looked at the Fressan. "Is it dead?"  
  
"I don't think so. Looks unconscious."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good! It nearly killed Malfoy."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah 'Mione, what a bummer."  
  
She sighed. "I could have killed you, Ron"  
  
"No way, I'm not that stupid."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Hey! What about you? What would you do? Throw a book at it."  
  
"Shut up, Ron"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm going over to help Hagrid."  
  
Dawn giggled at the two fighting in front of them.  
  
Oz looked at them. "I'm trying to figure out which one is Cordelia."  
  
Xander nodded. "Neither of us were as smart as Hermione."  
  
"I guess it's just the teenage hormone thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can smell the pheromones."  
  
"Eew!"  
  
"I think that's a teenage thing too, Dawn. Always jumping to the dirty conclusion."  
  
"No, that's just a man thing. I mean okay, yeah, I had my first kiss with a vampire but I mean, hello, I wouldn't have kissed him if I had known he was gonna try and suck my blood."  
  
"What did you think, Dawnie? That he was gonna give you a hickey?!" Xander put in.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
Oz chuckled.  
  
******  
  
"So... how are you?"  
  
"Tired. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Oz and Buffy were patrolling the grounds. So far they hadn't seen anything demonic and they were both exhausted. After a few minutes, Buffy threw down her stake.  
  
"This is stupid! I wanna kill something. I wanna go to bed and sleep for the next week."  
  
"You can sleep in tomorrow." Oz said gently. "And we are going to that Hogsmeade place tomorrow. You can go shopping."  
  
She brightened up. "Yay, magic shopping!" She looked around.  
  
"This sucks! Lets just go. There's nothing here."  
  
Oz nodded.  
  
They went back to the castle to get some sleep.  
  
************  
  
Hey bit,  
  
No, I'm not related to any Malfoys. If he touches you tell him I will torture him to death. I swear to God, this place is as boring as Hell. In fact, it's worse. All the vampires have disappeared and not even Willy knows why.  
  
I went to see bloody Peaches like you said. He gave me a load of self-help books. Bugger that! He said he'll write to you. That bitchy-cheerleader/ half-demon sends her love. You'll never guess who Peaches has working for him-the Giles wannabe, Wyndam-Pryce. And Peaches has a son. That was a bit of a shock for me. I mean, I know he and Darla had a history but Bloody Hell! I quite like the kid though. He sent Peaches to the bottom of the ocean for 3 months. Got a bit of Angelus in him I think.  
  
Like I said, the Hellmouth is dead (excuse the pun). I'm bloody bored. Give my regards to Buffy, Red, Xander and Wolfie (now I have to think of a name for him too!)  
  
Spike. 


	10. More Letters

Disclaimer: I wish this was mine, but it's not  
  
I know this is really short.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU REVIEW MINE I PROMISE TO REVIEW YOURS. PLEASE!!!!!!  
Chapter 10  
  
Hey Dawn, How are you? How's Hogwarts? I've heard of it and it's supposed to be amazing. Spike told me you were here. Is it just me or does he seem to be copying me with everything. I mean first, Buffy and now, a soul. Hmm. How is everyone? How's Willow. Cordelia sends all her love. Connor is driving me mad! He refuses to move home. I don't have much time to write because there's this other THING loose- the Beast. All we know about it is that it's VERY strong.  
  
Love you,  
  
Angel  
  
*************  
  
Hey Sweetie,  
  
How are you doing? I hope your settling in well. Spike came to visit last week. He has a soul! *yawn* been there, done that, bought the cheap, tacky, overpriced T-shirt.  
  
Angel told me that Hogwarts is a castle. Is that true? If it is then, wow!! Can I come? Please? How's everyone? Tell Oz I said hi.  
  
The weirdest thing happened. One minute I'm waiting for Angel to show on the highway, and the next minute, I'm in the hotel, in this white nightdress-gown-thingie with absolutely no clue who I am. I was really angry at Angel for not telling me straight away about the whole I'm-a- vampire-with-a-soul-and-you're-a-higher being/ half demon-thingamajiggie so I went to live with Connor. Then Lorne found a memory spell but it went wrong and we all thought we were 17 again. Gunn was pretty much the same, only rougher. Fred was quiet and shy and REALLY wanted some weed (I never asked!). Wesley was still in Watcher school or whatever it's called and he was the most pompous, big-head jerk EVER. Angel was back in the 18th century. He couldn't figure out where his Irish accent had gone to. He was all confused about stereos and stuff like that and when he found out that he was a vampire he had this major fight with Connor. Wesley thought that it was that test that Buffy had been through on her 18th birthday so we all went searching for the vamp. When Angel told me it was him, I let loose with one of my famous screams---you know the ones.  
  
After the spell was broken, I remembered who I was. It's majorly creepy. (in case you were wondering, yes I was the exact same as I was when I was 17) Remember to write back- I don't like being stood up.  
  
Lots of hugs and kisses,  
  
Cordy.  
  
************  
  
Dawn propped her head up with her elbow to stop herself from sliding down onto the floor. She looked dazedly at the ghost in front of her. She had always been under the impression that ghosts were at least somewhat, well, interesting. Nearly Headless Nick was pretty cool and the Bloody Baron had the whole intimidation thing down but Professor Binns, well, she was surprised that he hadn't killed himself with boredom.  
  
Harry nudged her hard and she sat up straight. She looked around to see everybody packing up. Harry smiled a lop-sided grin. "Class ended five minutes ago."  
  
She blushed and slapped his arm. "Thanks for telling me!"  
  
He just grinned and she let out a heavy sigh. She looked around. "Hey, where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Hermione went running out as soon as class was over. That's the last time I'm letting them sit together."  
  
Dawn smiled mischievously. "Maybe they got along really well and are getting with the smoochies right now."  
  
Harry shuddered. Dawn frowned. "What? That's cute!" Harry shrugged.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So tell me about what Fred was saying about his mum."  
  
"Oh, that. Last year there was this cow called Rita Skeeter. She was a journalist. She wrote all these lies about me crying about my parents and then about me being dangerous and disturbed."  
  
He sighed heavily. "The worst part is that people believed it. When my scar hurt she said I was delirious and all this crap. Anyway, she printed this one about Hermione being my girlfriend 'cos Hermione nearly killed her after she wrote about Hagrid being a half-giant and stuff. Snape read it out in class and everything."  
  
He shuddered, turning a faint red. Then he continued, "Mrs Weasley believed it and thought that me and Hermione were going out and she was really cold to her. She even gave her this tiny Easter egg while we got these massive ones. But, when I told her that it wasn't true, she was all nice to Hermione."  
  
By this time they had reached the Great Hall. To Dawn's disappointment, Hermione and Ron weren't in the broom shed (She had been hoping to be alone with Harry for another while.) She decided to have a major girlie talk that evening with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Harry waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped back to reality.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yep, just tired."  
  
He looked at her oddly and then shrugged. Something else caught his attention. Dawn followed his gaze. It was an extremely pretty girl. She looked Chinese, with jet black hair and almond eyes. She was thin as a rake. She smiled at Harry and Dawn felt a stab of jealously. She came over to them. Harry had gone slightly red.  
  
She smiled again. "Hey Harry"  
  
He smiled back. "Hey Cho."  
  
Cho looked at Dawn. "You're that new girl, Dawn?"  
  
Dawn nodded, a fake smile plastering her face. She looked to Harry. He was apparently in a daze. The girl grinned.  
  
She stuck out her hand. "I'm Cho Chang."  
  
"Nice to meet you Cho"  
  
"You too" Someone called her name. "Oops, gotta go. Nice meeting you."  
  
"You too."  
  
"See ya Harry" Harry just nodded. Cho gave Dawn that look that clearly said "Boys"  
  
Dawn nodded and crossed her arms. Cho walked back to her table. Harry snapped back to reality, only to be confronted be a seemingly angry and slightly upset Dawn.  
  
"What?" he asked, completely clueless.  
  
"Nothing." She said huffily (a/n is that a word?) and stalked off. Harry frowned after her. "What did I do?" he whispered to himself.  
  
George came in from behind him. He shook his head. Harry looked at him angrily. "What? What did I do?"  
  
George sighed, "You like Dawn, right."  
  
Harry looked down, embarrassed. "I guess so."  
  
"Well then what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"Hello, you're there staring at Cho like she's the most amazing thing you've ever seen."  
  
Harry looked at him blankly. George sighed again, like he was talking to a five year old. "Never mind."  
  
Harry shrugged and went to the Gryffindor table to get some lunch. Dawn wasn't there.  
  
******  
  
I know it's short - sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Lockhart and werewolves

Sorry this took so long. I'm having a complete block on this story.  
  
Chapter 11  
Buffy and Oz walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to see a complete stranger at the desk. Most of the students were already there and looking at the man in confusion.  
  
Buffy looked at Oz. "Does he smell evil?" she whispered to him.  
  
He frowned and shook his head. "He's not evil but he wears the most disgusting after shave ever" he murmured.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn walked in and Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Lockhart?" said Harry in disbelief. Ron looked at him in disgust and turned to Buffy. "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out."  
  
The man clapped his hands together, "Come on class. Everyone get to your seats."  
  
Buffy and Oz exchanged a look and Buffy stepped over to him. "Excuse me" she said politely.  
  
The man looked at her. "Who are you?" he said abruptly.  
  
Oz joined Buffy. She frowned in confusion. "I am Professor Buffy Summers. I'm one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. This is my colleague Professor Osbourne."  
  
The man laughed, displaying a set of pearly teeth, so white that Buffy wondered if he varnished them at night.  
  
"My dear, you are funny! I am the Defence teacher. My name is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and Five times winner of the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. I'm sure you've heard of me. As I said, who are you?" he said snidely.  
  
Buffy's mouth dropped open. Of all the smarmy, annoying, big-headed jerks...  
  
She turned to look at Oz who was showing rare expression-one not to different from Ron's. She could smell Lockhart's after shave now and wrinkled her nose.  
  
She folded her arms. "No, I haven't heard of you. And like I said, I am Professor Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer, Twice Resurrected, Killer of the Vampire Master, Demon killer extraordonaire (sp?)"  
  
She had to keep a straight face when she saw Lockhart's jaw drop at the mention of her destiny.  
  
He looked rudely at Oz. "And you are?"  
  
"Professor Daniel Osbourne, Werewolf." Oz said simply.  
  
Lockhart let out a laugh. "My dear boy, I kill werewolves."  
  
Buffy heard a loud snort from Ron's direction.  
  
Oz shrugged. "I'm a different kind of werewolf"  
  
"Actually" Buffy put in. "We were just about to do werewolves today. So if your finished, I'd like to start my class."  
  
Lockhart puffed his chest. "Buffy, how many times do I have to tell you, I am the teacher here."  
  
Buffy's eyes flashed. He took a step forward but Oz stopped her. "Look" he said calmly. "Until Dumbledore tells us to pack our bags because you are the teacher, we will remain teaching."  
  
Lockhart paused. "Fine, I'll go see him now."  
  
"No can do. He's meeting with the Ministry." Oz looked at Buffy before continuing. He gave her a Look. "But, you're welcome to sit at the back of the class and watch."  
  
Lockhart grumbled and went to sit at the back of the classroom. Everyone went to their seats and Buffy noticed they were trying to sit as near to the front as possible. Dawn had told Harry, Ron and Hermione about today's class and they were sitting in the front row.  
  
"Alright class, go to page three hundred and ninety-four of your books please."  
  
Lavender raised her hand. "Miss, we've done this before."  
  
"I know Lavender, just revise over it while we go and get something."  
  
The class settled into an uneasy silence, all aware that Lockhart was watching them, especially Harry.  
  
After a few minutes, sounds of grunting and metal scraping off the floor were heard. Buffy and Oz came in, pushing a massive metal cage. It was bigger than both of them and both of them looked exhausted pushing it. They put it beside the teacher's desk and Buffy let out a sigh.  
  
"When I asked for a big cage, I didn't think it would be this heavy." She looked at Oz. "Okay Oz, strip off."  
  
Everyone in the class exchanged looks. Oz glared at her and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Dawn, you got the tranq. gun?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded and got out of her chair. She handed the gun to Buffy and stood to the side.  
  
When Oz had stripped down to his boxers, he got into the cage and Buffy locked it. He sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
Buffy said, "Don't worry, they're all safe. I won't let you hurt them. Take your time."  
  
He nodded and Buffy turned back to the class. She told them about Oz's trip to Tibet, how the charms and meditations helped him control himself, and what he was like when he was a wolf.  
  
She turned to Oz as he collapsed, holding his stomach. Buffy held the gun tightly, finger on the trigger, while he changed.  
  
The whole class was silent while Oz changed from being a small, spikey- haired, monosyllabic man into a ravenous beast. His bones changed shape, his nose elongated into a snout, his whole body grew fur, his ears moved up his head and his teeth grew sharper.  
  
The wolf threw himself against the cage, howling and growling. He clawed the iron bars desperately, trying to escape to the people outside. He looked at Dawn and started barking ferociously at her. She didn't even flinch. The students started backing away.  
  
"Don't move" Buffy ordered. "you'll aggravate him. Go back to your seats and stay calm. He can't hurt you." The students shared a look and started to move back to their desks.  
  
The wolf started slamming on the cage before giving up and lying down.  
  
"Werewolves are primal animals." Buffy said, her eyes never leaving Oz. "They work on instinct. They rely mainly on their enhanced sense of sell and hearing. If they are hungry, they eat. It doesn't matter if it's dead or alive. A werewolf is amazingly strong. It could rip out your throat or heart easily. As I said, you become a werewolf if you are bitten or scratched by another werewolf. Unlike vampires, werewolves don't want to change people, they just want to hunt, to kill, to be free.  
  
Wolves are territorial. They mate for life and their mate is considered part of their territory. Wolves and Werewolves can roam in packs or alone. The leader is the Alpha Werewolf. A werewolf can be hurt by silver and things like bullets don't kill it unless the bullet is silver."  
  
The bell rang but nobody moved from their seats. Buffy lowered the gun as the wolf began to change back into Oz. She caught the sheet and bag Dawn threw at her and threw the sheet over the cage, effectively covering the cage. A hand appeared through the bars and Buffy gave it the bag. She looked at the class.  
  
"You'd better go have lunch." Slowly, the class got up and left except for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn and Lockhart. Lockhart seemed stuck to his chair. He got up at the same time that Oz came out of the cage, fully dressed.  
  
"That rocked!" Ron blurted out.  
  
Hermione nodded. "It was definitely one of the best classes we've ever had. Probably the best."  
  
Oz looked at Buffy who smiled. "You did good. Except you started barking at Dawn."  
  
Oz shrugged. "I don't remember any of it. Sorry though"  
  
Dawn shrugged it off.  
  
Lockhart cleared his throat. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore then." He left the room.  
  
Buffy looked after him in amazement. "Who the hell is he?"  
  
Harry sighed. "He used to be our Defence teacher about three years ago. Hermione fancied him." He shot a glance at Hermione who glared at him.  
  
"I don't like him anymore." She said angrily.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, he was this total fake who thought he was God's gift to women.......  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R+R. Please!!!! 


	12. More Lockhart

I recently realised that I completely forgot about my plot a long time ago. Ooops! Hopefully I will be getting back to it soon. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. (  
  
Chapter 12  
Oz gave a groan and eased himself into the nearest seat. Buffy smiled apologetically and handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice. Xander and Willow came over.  
  
"You okay?" Willow asked Oz, sitting down and taking his hand. Because of the children, they had to keep their relationship as private as possible.  
  
Oz groaned. "I had to change three times today. *Three* times. I think I did something to my back." Willow massaged his shoulders gently and he smiled softly at her.  
  
A loud laugh from the other end of the table stopped his smile. They looked over to where Lockhart was talking animatedly to Professor Sprout. She didn't seem to find whatever he was laughing at very funny. In fact, her face was slowly going purple.  
  
Unfortunately, he spotted the four of them at the end of the table. He bounced over.  
  
"Buffy, Daniel, nice to see you again." He said brightly. Oz clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Xander quickly turned a laugh into a hacking cough. Buffy plastered a fake smile onto her face. Willow started to laugh behind Oz's back.  
  
Lockhart had changed during the day. His robes were hot pink and his shoes were turquoise. Willow had just enough time to control herself before he noticed her.  
  
"Oh! I don't believe we have met." He held out his hand with a flourish. "Gilderoy Lockhart. I'm sure you've read my books."  
  
Willow shook his hand, trying to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Lockhart was looking at her strangely and it was a minute until she realised he was checking her out. she felt herself going slightly red.  
  
"No actually, I haven't read your books. I'm Professor Willow Rosenberg." She said as politely as possible. Oz had noticed his staring as well and he slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
Lockhart's smile seemed to fade slightly when he heard that none of them had read his books but he brightened up again.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to get you some." He said happily. He winked at her, "Signed of course!"  
  
Willow felt her face getting redder, not because she liked him, but because she was almost choking with laughter. "Um, thanks" she managed to get out. He was still staring at her and Willow felt Oz stiffen beside her. Even Xander had noticed by now and his best friend over-protection had kicked in.  
  
"Hey Will" he said loudly. "Dawn said she wanted to talk to you later about tomorrow's class. "  
  
"Okay" she said a little too quickly. "I better do that now."  
  
She kissed Oz quickly on the lips, earning a few catcalls and whistles from the students.  
  
She gave them her best glare and fled from the hall.  
  
Lockhart looked back at them. Oz let out a low growl that only Xander heard. Xander shared a look with Buffy and she turned to Lockhart.  
  
"Um, have you talked to Dumbledore yet?"  
  
"No, he won't be back for a few days so I'll be staying for the week." He shot another dazzling smile at Buffy.  
  
"Oh" was all she could say. She looked at Xander and Oz. "Well it was nice talking to you but we gotta go and, um, prepare for patrol. Right Oz?"  
  
"Oh Splendid! I'll come too. You know I discovered the Chamber of Secrets when I was here."  
  
She raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Harry and Ron told me." She folded her arms. "I'm afraid you can't come. This stuff needs to be handled by professionals."  
  
She grabbed Oz and Xander and left quickly. "Goodbye Buffy, Daniel, Xander!" Lockhart shouted after them.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, then,  
  
"Ah, Minerva, nice to see you again."  
  
*******  
  
Willow bumped into Dawn on her way out of the Hall.  
  
"Are you okay, Will?"  
  
"Dawn!" Willow said brightly. "And Harry and Ron and Hermione and Fred and George. How are you all? Do you need any help with your homework? Any problems you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
Dawn looked at her oddly. "Will, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine" Willow babbled. "Why wouldn't I be? Fine, that is. I--"  
  
Harry interrupted her, "I see you've met Lockhart."  
  
Willow twisted her hands. "Hide me" she begged them.  
  
"Ah, come on Professor. We had to put up with him for a whole year. You've only just met him." Fred told her.  
  
"He came on to me." She said simply.  
  
Dawn frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Xander noticed! Honest to God. Xander!" Willow nearly screeched. "You, Dawn, are my cover."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Well, if Xander noticed then I guess you could come up to the Common room with us. Wait, did Oz freak?"  
  
Willow sighed. "He was this close" she held up her fingers to demonstrated how close Oz was to freaking out.  
  
Dawn sighed and grabbed Willow's arm. "Come on"  
  
"Thanks!" Willow said happily.  
  
****** Dawn dragged Willow to the Common Room, talking a mile a minute. Willow just nodded and pretended she had even a clue what they were talking about.  
  
She had to admit, the Common Room was pretty cool. The seats were unbelievably comfy and the room made you feel instantly relaxed.  
  
While she was there, Willow noticed quite a few things. The students were on their best behaviour because she was there (with the exception of Fred and George who gave her a sweet that exploded in her face) but she still knew just from looking who would normally be screaming and shouting. The Creevey brothers were driving poor Harry mad and Willow was pretty sure that Dawn had a massive crush on him. She also wondered if he had a crush on Dawn. Ron and Hermione were exactly as Dawn had described them--fighting and shouting at each other.  
  
She left the Common room at about half-eight and went to her room. Oz and Buffy weren't back yet and so she went to Xander's room. They talked for a while, and Xander took out his secret stash of Twinkies and complained about how the kitchen didn't have any and how he was running out. Willow had tried to console him by saying she would write to Spike and get some sent over.  
  
Buffy and Oz had come back an hour later.  
  
They both looked pretty beat up.  
  
"What happened?" Willow had asked worriedly.  
  
"Lockhart decided he just had to help us because he was the only one who knew how do anything about the vampire nest because he's so famous and has a big, amazing smile and we're just a vampire slayer and a werewolf." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
She guided Oz over to the bed and sat him down. Oz had a cut lip and was clutching his stomach. He was bleeding profusely and Buffy had tore off her sleeve and used it as a temporary bandage. Xander handed her the first-aid kit and she started to bandage him up.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"Lockhart tried to use a sword. The vampire tried to get it off him and he threw it behind him, impaling Oz and then he high-tailed it out of there. He tripped over a tree root on the way out of the forest and fell over me and knocked me onto the ground. We had to run."  
  
She finished patching up Oz and Xander started to clean up the cuts on her face. She had been luckier-just a black eye and some small cuts and bruises.  
  
She let out a groan, "The next time that man comes anywhere me I will kill him."  
  
"Not if I get there first!" Oz put in. "First, he tries to take our class. Then, he checks out my girlfriend and nearly killed me. Plus, he insists on calling me Daniel." He sighed heavily.  
  
Buffy giggled and Oz glared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just- "  
  
She collapsed into giggles and started imitating Lockhart. "So Daniel, how long have you been dating the lovely Miss Rosenberg. She's quite a catch, eh Daniel. You'd better watch out, most women can't resist my charm. I caught her looking at me earlier at dinner."  
  
She nudged Oz and winked at him. Then she started laughing again.  
  
"Oh God! I could almost see the steam coming out of your ears. I was just waiting for you to eat him!"  
  
Willow was looking unbelievably angry, "He actually said that?! That smarmy, slimly, ugly, self-centred...."she trailed off.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Oz. "Like he could ever top you! You're the only guy for me."  
  
Oz grinned and kissed her back, "I better be."  
  
They kept on kissing until Xander interrupted them. "Guys, could you at least do that in your own room. You interrupted my Twinkie time." He went bright red. "That came out really wrong."  
  
Buffy, the person closest to him, reached over and hugged him. "Aww, poor Xand. Let's leave him alone with his Twinkie."  
  
Willow, Oz and Buffy burst out laughing. 


	13. Projects and Hogsmeade

Thanx for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. Plz continue to review and if you have any constructive criticism plz tell me.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy and Oz came in to the class, lugging a pile of huge, dusty books. When they put them down, everyone let out a gasp. Oz sat down quickly, still holding his stomach and Buffy's black eye was clearly visible.  
  
She ignored their gasps. "Okay, We are giving you all a project to do for Christmas. Seen as it's only Halloween, you'll all have plenty of time. The topic is: Famous Vampires and Vampire Slayers. You can present your project anyway you want: charts, essays, orally- I don't care. I'll be giving you all topics and you can ask either Professor Osbourne or me for help if you need information. We have met quite a few of them." She grinned evilly. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"Okay, first up, Vampires. Who wants to do Angelus?"  
  
Harry raised his hand.  
  
"Okay, Drusilla?"  
  
Ron raised his hand.  
  
"Dracula?"  
  
Pansy raised her hand.  
  
"William the Bloody?"  
  
Dawn's hand shot up.  
  
Buffy giggled, "I should have known. Um, Darla?"  
  
Seamus raised his hand.  
  
She kept on going until she ran out of Vampires.  
  
"All right, Slayers! Who wants to do me?"  
  
Several hands went up but Buffy gave it to Hermione in the end.  
  
"Kendra?"  
  
Neville raised his hand.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
Oz chuckled. Everyone looked at him. Buffy put her hands on her hips. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She gave him another look and turned back.  
  
"Okay, Faith."  
  
Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
She kept going until everyone had a Slayer or Vampire to do.  
  
She gave went around the class, handing out the books. She moved Malfoy over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn and Neville because they were all working on the same topic. She told them to read each others books and if there was a sound from any of them she would personally rearrange their faces.  
  
They all set to work and Buffy and Oz pulled out books to read. Every few minutes, they went around helping them (or, in Oz's case, limping around to help them). Lockhart sat at the back of the classroom, shooting dazzling smiles at everyone who tried looked back at him.  
  
"Hey Harry" Dawn whispered.  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Can I read that after you? I've always wanted to know about Angelus."  
  
He nodded without looking up.  
  
"If you need any help, I know him." Dawn said. Harry just nodded again, not listening. Dawn looked slightly upset and then turned back to her book. She read a few pages and then let out a loud snort. This time, everyone looked at her. She burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked going over to her.  
  
She pointed to the book and started laughing again. "Spike...a poet...bloody awful...." She managed to get out before burying her head in her hands and laughing hysterically. Buffy just shook her head.  
  
Dawn said something but no one could make it out except Oz who started laughing.  
  
Buffy pouted. "What? Oz tell me!"  
  
Oz grinned and whispered in something her ear. She went red and glared at Dawn. "Actually Dawn, I knew he had been a poet."  
  
This set Dawn off again. She finally calmed down and went back to her book. She was obviously fascinated by Spike's life, and found herself immersed in the book.  
  
Hermione was reading Giles' Watcher's Diary and had to stifle a laugh when she read the first page: "The Slayer is willful and insolent...her abuse of the English language is such that I understand only every other sentence."  
  
She showed it to Dawn and Dawn had had the same problem with laughing but Buffy and Oz were getting pretty tired with her giggling and had to warn her to calm down.  
  
Just before the bell was about to ring, Buffy said to the class, "If anyone has any problems or questions or needs any more information, don't be afraid to ask either of us or Dawn, who met or has heard of nearly all of them."  
  
Harry looked at Dawn. "Did you know Angelus?" he asked incredulously. Dawn slammed her book down on the table and stomped out angrily.  
  
"Was it something I said?" he asked blankly.  
  
Everyone in the class groaned.  
  
"Come on" Ron said. "Only Transfiguration left and then we're going to Hogsmeade."  
  
Lockhart waited until everyone was left before saying to Buffy, "My dear, Buffy, could I talk to you in private?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and told Oz she'd be back soon.  
  
She followed Lockhart into her office. He closed the door behind her. "Don't want to be overheard" he told her. She immediately tensed up. He didn't notice.  
  
"Buffy. I know you and Daniel are quite good friends" he began. Buffy nodded her head. "We are. Why?"  
  
"Well it's just, I think your friendship may be clouding your judgement."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just... take last night as an example. He was sloppy. He almost got me killed."  
  
Buffy let out a snort, "*You* nearly disembowelled *him*!" she said angrily.  
  
He let out a laugh. "I think you are going blind, my dear. He ran from battle."  
  
"*He* ran?!"  
  
Buffy took a step over to him. "Mr. Lockhart. Dumbledore chose us because we are the best. The *very* best in the whole world. In one year we have done much more then you have *claimed* to do in your whole life. *You* are the sloppy one and *you* will never come on patrol with the two of us again!" she said with as much control as she could.  
  
Lockhart nearly ran out of the room and Buffy followed him. Oz was sitting at the desk, looking pensive. "I'm sloppy?"  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "You're a brilliant fighter. He's just an asshole."  
  
Oz studied her for a minute before he believed her.  
  
"Anyway" she continued. "He's just after Willow. Which *so* won't happen 'cos he's a total prick and she's like totally in love with you and--"  
  
"Buffy!" Oz interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She pouted and then sighed. "Come on, let's get you back to your room. I'm so glad we don't have a class now. I have to get changed."  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.  
  
******  
  
Buffy skipped down the street with Willow, all her anger completely disappearing. Xander and Oz had ditched them a while beforehand, after getting sick of endless shopping. They were all going to meet in the Three Broomsticks in a minute and Buffy and Willow were really taking the phrase "shop 'till you drop" to heart.  
  
"So I'm just like 'You're the sloppy one' and then he nearly wet himself and ran out." Buffy was saying. Willow was trying her hardest not to laugh and didn't notice when Lockhart came up behind her.  
  
"Ah, Ladies. How are you?" Buffy looked at him angrily. "We're fine" she said coolly.  
  
Lockhart wasn't listening. He took Willow's hand and kissed it, looking into her eyes. Willow looked like she was going to be sick. She politely yanked her hand from his and stalked off with Buffy, blushing furiously.  
  
He followed them to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
******  
  
"you know what I miss?" Xander said wistfully. "Coke."  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not that kind of Coke! The drink. I mean, okay, the Butterbeer is pretty slammin' but what would someone like Buffy or Cordy say. It's, like, a glass of melted butter, right. Which is a glass of fat!"  
  
Oz shook his head and twirled the glass. "Maybe it's magic drink. 'One hundred percent fat free' or something like that."  
  
Xander shrugged. Oz let out a low whistle. "Shit"  
  
"What?" he said worried.  
  
"The girls are here"  
  
"So?"  
  
Xander twisted his neck and silently cursed. Buffy and Willow looked unbelievably angry. Willow was still pretty red and both of them had that fire in their eyes that made anyone who knew them feared.  
  
Willow grabbed Oz into a kiss the second she reached him. Slightly shell- shocked, Oz pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked knowingly.  
  
Willow twisted her fingers nervously.  
  
"What? Will!"  
  
She looked at Buffy for help. "Lockhart met us on the way up and he kinda kissed Willow on the hand." Buffy said nervously.  
  
Everyone expected Oz to freak out but he looked around the room and didn't say anything.  
  
"Oz? Are you okay? If it helps his lips are all sloppy and icky and I nearly puked." Willow said nervously.  
  
Oz leaned over and whispered into Willow's ear, "He's here and he's watching us."  
  
Willow nodded and told Buffy and Xander this telepathically.  
  
Buffy sat down beside Xander and Willow cuddled up on Oz's lap. They started talking loudly about what a jerk Lockhart was and what a fake he was, well aware that Lockhart and half the students could hear them.  
  
In the shadows, Lockhart seethed. Nobody made fun of Gilderoy Lockhart like that. And especially in public! He was going to get his own back *and* get that fiery pixie Willow as well. He watched her on that boy's lap, fuming.  
  
He sneaked out of the tavern and headed towards the grounds of the castle. 


	14. Halloween

Because my holidays end today, I won't be able to update much (Once a week at the most). Sorry!  
  
DIE LOCKHART DIE!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Halloween.  
  
"Oooh" Dawn exclaimed happily. The Great Hall was decorated with bats and pumpkins and the whole room was black and orange. It was amazing.  
  
She giggled. The day had been brilliant. She had had great fun in Honeydukes and Zonko's and she loved the Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. She found her sister and her friends' conversation hilarious, especially because she could clearly see Lockhart.  
  
She bounced to her seat and began to stuff her face with food, like everyone else who had come back from Hogsmeade.  
  
She ignored what everyone around her was saying until when she had finished. She looked up at the High Table. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except Lockhart who was looking nervous. She guessed that he was still embarrassed from earlier.  
  
/Serves him right/  
  
There were no announcements today because Dumbledore wouldn't be back until the next morning. When they were finished their dinner, the food disappeared from, the plates and piles of sweets appeared. When they were about half-way through, Oz straightened up suddenly.  
  
"What's up?" Willow asked.  
  
"Vampires. in the castle." he murmured. "a whole load of them too."  
  
He stood up. "Everyone back to your dormitories immediately. If anyone strays away they will be in *big* trouble. Prefects, lead them back."  
  
Before they had taken more than a step, the door burst open and about 100 vampires streamed in.  
  
Buffy whipped out a stake from her pocket and launched herself at the vampires, quickly followed by Willow, Oz, Xander and some of the teachers. One of the vampires grabbed Hermione and started drinking from her but Dawn tore it off and staked it. Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms.  
  
Before long, all of the students had retreated to the far end of the Hall and watched, terrified. Dawn was helping Xander.  
  
None of the students, with the exception of Dawn, had ever seen a Slayer in action. They had learned about their speed and agility and 'slayer senses' but none of them had seen them fight. Buffy was crushing everything in her path, striking with deadly accuracy.  
  
Four vampires attacked her at once and threw her across the Hall. She landed on a chair and it collapsed under her. She grabbed one of the broken legs and sent it hurtling through the air. It went straight through one of the vampires, dusting it and flying straight into Oz's hand. He quickly used it to stake the vampire he was fighting.  
  
Xander and Willow holding up well but one of the vampires grabbed Willow and started hitting her. he leaned over to drink from her. Oz, Buffy and Xander were too far away to help.  
  
"I'll save you!" Lockhart shouted nobly and dashed over to her. Unfortunately for him (but fortunately for all of us), Willow decided that she had to take action. She closed her eyes and the vampire went flying backwards into Lockhart who fell over. The vampire then attacked Lockhart. Willow started to chant loudly at the top of her voice. She kept on chanting, louder and louder, until nearly a quarter the vampires had been killed by Xander, Buffy, Oz and Dawn.  
  
Willow let out a shout, "So mote it be!" and half of the vampires heads sliced off. She started another spell, her eyes black as onyx, and the remaining vampires caught on fire. The quickly turned to dust and Willow started to wobble. Oz rushed over and caught her in his arms before she fainted.  
  
She tried to pull herself up. "Did it work?"  
  
"Yeah baby, it worked. You did great."  
  
"I didn't go all evil and veiny?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good." She fainted again.  
  
Xander went over to Ron and took Hermione into his arms. He and Oz carried the girls to the Hospital Wing and Buffy and Dawn attempted to calm down the students, some of whom were hysterical.  
  
The Prefects brought everyone back to their dorms, except for the ones who were injured. Fortunately, nobody was fatally hurt and there was nothing that Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix.  
  
Nobody in the castle slept that night.  
  
*******  
  
Well? I know it's short but next chapter there will be a *big* surprise!! 


	15. AN 1

~*Authors Note*~  
  
This is just a short Authors note. I can't write for the next month or more 'cos I have to go to Irish College and then I'm going to Greece for 2 weeks but I promise I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I get back. So sorry.  
  
~AineRose~ @-'-,- 


End file.
